


Mark is stupid.

by BreathingDreamsLikeAir



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Neo City: The Origin (North American Tour), Platonic Cuddling, Sad Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Yuta is sleeping, pillowtalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathingDreamsLikeAir/pseuds/BreathingDreamsLikeAir
Summary: Two vocal members worry about NCT becoming no-jam city, when they both should be sleeping.





	Mark is stupid.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iexoeris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iexoeris/gifts).



Doyoung felt lonely. They had been touring for a while now and despite how comfortable the hotel beds were, Doyoung sorely missed his own bed, back in the dorms. He would even settle for one of Johnny’s giant plushies, but it was probably the routine that got to him. He had improved vastly in his English, but he still lacked the nuance that case with speaking a language fluently. He also hated how stupid he felt for having witty replies on the tip of his tongue but lacking a medium to get it across. He should have gone to the English learning show with Jaemin.  
Another reason for his frustration was Mark. While he spoke the language fluently, he just lacked nuance. He knew Mark and Johnny were being absolute angels by being there translators for the entire tour, but Mark was just... not funny. He was the definition of awkwardness off-stage and while this awkwardness made him dear to many including Doyoung himself, he could help but feel a bit bad for Johnny who was carrying them all on his back.

Doyoung shifted around in his bed, but he still felt a bit disturbed and knew sleep would not be coming easy to him. He was used to being the vocal one in the group, but these US promotions were proving to be frustrating. Suddenly an idea came to him and he got up, grabbing his phone and ensuring he didn’t disturb Jungwoo’s sleep, who was his roommate. 

Haechan never slept on time, and he hoped that he wasn’t exceptionally tired today as he knocked on his door, half expecting Yuta to be open the door.

The door was cracked just a bit and he recognized Haechan looking out, making sure it was not anybody weird, after all they had a few close calls. As he saw it was just Doyoung, he went inside, and Doyoung made sure to shut the door and lock it. Haechan was wearing a pair of ridiculous pyjamas that had heart shapes in different colours and he was sure it was a gift from either Jaemin or Donghyuckie’s mom. Both, surprisingly shared similar humour. He had headphones on and was playing some game on his phone.

“Are you going to be playing all night?” Doyoung asked as he flapped onto the extra squishy bed. he looked to his side to see Yuta spread-eagled on his bed with one foot outside the blanket, while one hand looked too close to hit the lamp.

‘At least until me or my sister get killed” Donghyuck replied. He occasionally gave Doyoung concerning eyes, but the singer just decided to shift Yuta’s bedside table so that the Japanese did not end up in any accident. Just as he sat back, next to Donghyuck, he heard the girl’s voice from the headphones, complaining about something and a smile came on to his face. Donghyuck’s family lived quite far away from Seoul, so he couldn’t come and go as he wished, and he was often more separated than together either way, due to his young age. He remembered Doyoung telling Taeyong that he had spent half of his siblings’ life away and was as good as a distant relative, who just visited for Christmas. The three months he had stayed home for his recovery had ensured a stronger bond between the three siblings, something that Doyoung was glad that the younger had as he himself, had too many times taken a taxi from the weirdest of the places, at the weirdest of times to go to his brother’s apartment, even if it was for half a night as he knew he had a schedule from 3 AM that very night. Doyoung recalled his last meeting with the younger girl, pushing a wheelchair, carrying his brother at the airport. Donghyuck’s mother was worried about him flying alone to Seoul with a broken foot, still in cast, for the very first Neo City concert, so she had sent her daughter instead.

Doyoung’s train of thought broke as he felt Haechan move. He was now saying goodbye through the mouthpiece, and sang parts of a sports anime opening theme, before keeping his phone away.

Doyoung must have had a puzzled expression, as Haechan explained how he was wishing his sister luck for she had a football match later. Doyoung nodded and then looked at the kid, who was almost as tall as him now. Haechan had matured out of nowhere and while he continued being playful, funny and entertaining, where there was once mischief, had now been replaced with maturity. His attention-seeking nature gave way to a strange humility that Doyoung wished would go away soon. He liked the boastful Donghyuck too much, but he also remembered how closed off the boy had become in just the three months he was separated. Doyoung remembered the sound of his bone cracking, he was sure all 21 of them remembered when he just fell while dancing. Doyoung had seen the look in his eyes as Haechan feared that he may never dance again. The same fear lingered in the air across all NCT dorms. By the time they came to know of his conditions, he was already whisked away to Jeju for rest and recuperation. Just remembering those moments, not even six months old, made him hug Haechan and snuggle into him harder. Donghyuck also held him, and Doyoung noticed how the kid was now broader than him.  
“did something happen hyung?” he asked in his melodic voice. Even if he wore the tag of the evil maknae well, he still had a heart of gold. “I think Mark is a bit stupid.” Doyoung mumbled, more to himself really, for why was he feeling so weirdly sentimental.  
Donghyuck made an shocked face. “we all know this Hyung, but what brought upon this sudden realization?” he asked, holding back a laugh.  
“I like touring here, but on interviews aren’t that funny because Mark has no-jam.” He said. At this, Donghyuck let out a fit of giggles. “Hyung if you think that, just imagine how all the dreamies feel. We were all cringing so hard. Even Jisung said he could do better in an interview, in English.” Donghyuck curled around him.

“I miss home.” Donghyuck said after a while. “I know. So do I.” Doyoung said, then as an afterthought added, “you didn’t even get to stay at the dorms properly, as we only did the practice in a week for the concert, and that too in Japan.”  
Donghyuck shrugged. “the company wants a dream comeback; it has been too long. They are just wondering if they will be able to accommodate me.” He said with much pain in his voice. “Am I greedy hyung? For wanting both, 127 and Dream?”

Doyoung didn’t know how to reply to that properly, after all weren’t, they all greedy? Wanting to do as much as possible? He ran his fingers through the younger’s hair, comforting him. Doyoung himself wanted Donghyuck to spend some time with the dream members. With 127, Haechan spent most of his time with either Tail hyung or Johnny Hyung, who despite everything were at least 5 years older than the boy. He was sure he would be livelier with the ’00 line. Even Doyoung missed how cheery they were.

“Donghyuck-ah,” Doyoung said fondly, “don’t grow up too quickly, you are our maknae. You are making me feel old.”

“I think Mark hyung or Jungwoo hyung would be better maknae. I just feel a bit weird about it, for some reason.” Donghyuck said.  
“Mark would make a dumb maknae, and we don’t need Jungwoo to actually have an excuse to be cute. He’s bad enough as it is.” At this, Donghyuck let out a little giggle, but then became quiet too quick.

“You are our maknae because we need you to be, you and Jisung. Yes, you both are mature and independent, but the image of some big baby is just that an image. You don’t need to be an image; you just need to be you. You yourself, are more than enough.” Doyoung said with finality.

Donghyuck didn’t reply but shifted both a bit so they were now cuddling under blankets.

 

Doyoung just held him tight as they both fell asleep.


End file.
